


Arms Entwined, The Chosen Few

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Fanart, Gen, Horses, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Photoshop, Slash, Wallpaper, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of wallpapers created for the Daybook fannish stockings. Various pairings, plus OT7, all 1920x1080 unless stated otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms Entwined, The Chosen Few

**Author's Note:**

> More Mag7 fics, graphics, recs, and links can be found in the rest of the Daybook community fannish stockings [HERE](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/283244.html).

* OT7 sample:  
  
* OT7 full size [HERE](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a203/D__S/digital%20art/stocking%20stuffers/ot7.png).

* Ezra/JD sample:  
  
* E/JD full size [HERE](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a203/D__S/digital%20art/stocking%20stuffers/ejdwp.png).

* Buck/JD sample:  
  
* B/JD full size [HERE](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a203/D__S/digital%20art/stocking%20stuffers/bjdwp.png).

* Buck/Chris sample:  
  
* B/C full size [HERE](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a203/D__S/digital%20art/stocking%20stuffers/cbwp.png).

* Ezra/Vin sample:  
  
* E/V full size [HERE](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a203/D__S/digital%20art/stocking%20stuffers/evwp.png).

* Josiah/Nathan sample:  
  
* J/N full size [HERE](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a203/D__S/digital%20art/stocking%20stuffers/jnwp.png).

* Chris/Ezra sample:  
  
* C/E full size [HERE](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a203/D__S/digital%20art/stocking%20stuffers/cewp.png).

* Chris/Vin sample:  
  
* C/V full size [HERE](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a203/D__S/digital%20art/stocking%20stuffers/cvwp.png).

* OT7-2 sample:  
  
* OT7-2 full size [HERE](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a203/D__S/digital%20art/stocking%20stuffers/wp1.png).

* OT7-3 sample:  
  
* OT7-3 full size (1920x1200) [HERE](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a203/D__S/digital%20art/stocking%20stuffers/angela.jpg).

* Chris/Buck 2 sample:  
  
* C/B 2 full size (1200x675) [HERE](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a203/D__S/digital%20art/stocking%20stuffers/cb169.jpg).


End file.
